


Darkness

by The_jean_kirschtein



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_jean_kirschtein/pseuds/The_jean_kirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm no great poet, but everyone has to begin somewhere.</p></blockquote>





	Darkness

He walked down the hall, darkness surrounding himself.

A man with no future, his aching heart swelt.

Dreading the day he would wake up and see

The sun shining bright, twenty birds in a tree.

Nothing mattered to him.

He, so proper and prim.

The whole world was melting,

In his heart, he felt like belting.

A darkness so black, the floor became bent.

Furniture was nothing, sanity went.

To live alone with your thoughts, alone in the dark,

You ask for your death, till the demons do hark.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no great poet, but everyone has to begin somewhere.


End file.
